warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Unreal
unreal a sequel to unleashed by lyrics and goldie ---- Prophecy as the shadows grow tall the world will fall dawn becomes dusk earth blown to dust the stars are dim. the winds murmur a hymn to the deceased cats she cared war has been declared but to the jet black night she is nothing but its light flames scorched her dull eyes covering all of those lies Prologue The black she-cat rose up. Her silver eyes were glinting. What in the stars... She could only remember the amber eyes…next thing she knew, she was here. Coral. Blaze. Where are they? A tom poked his head into the bramble thickets. ' Hi!' I found you in the forest yesterday, unconscious. By the way, my name is Chartreuse and this is my mate, Seacrest.' Evanescence got up. 'No. I have to leave.' The black she-cat mewed. 'I'm sorry, but I must.' Before the two cats could react, she ran. And ran. She burst into a clearing. A white she-cat was calmly licking her paw, calm and undisturbed. 'Shaded?' Evanescence called out. The white she-cat turned her head towards Evanescence. 'Where's Coral and Blaze? Where are they?' Evanescence mewed. Shaded's golden eyes glinted. 'They... well, you should see for yourself. Bring us to the Dark Forest!' 'No! No!' Evanescence shrieked. Chapter 1 Claws. Fur. My black pelt was bushed up. 'Evanescence...' Coral's motherly voice rang and echoed. I saw red. And amber. And black. I blinked once to clear my vision. A stream- no, a river of blood was running down the dying ground. Shaded was fighting with Purity. 'Leave my daughter alone! Haven't you gotten enough- StarClan is under your control, GemClan is also under your control- have you ever thought about me?' Shaded shrieked in rage. There was a hint of unfathomable emotion in her voice. 'No. This is supposed to be mine, too! But you broke free and now you robbed my land!' Purity spat. ' Your land? What do you mean by your land? Why do stars exist in darkness? It was originally mine!' Shaded's eyes glowed with pure hate. ' '' You'' robbed my land! You are a disgrace to my bloodline. You are no longer family!' ' Family?' I echoed. ' Indeed. Evanescence, she was your sister.' Behind her, Coral gasped. Blaze plainly stared at her. ' But that means…' Coral whispered. ' Yes. Your daughter is your Queen's sister and I'm her mother.' Purity's green eyes glowed in pure hatred. 'Then so be it.' 'Get out of my land, Purity! Get out!' Shaded screeched. Purity hissed. 'I have the right to stay here.' 'No you don't.' Shaded's bright golden eyes burned as she opened her jaws, ready to command her illusions to fight Purity. Her fangs turned into dog claw-like infernos. Her paws lit up with flame and she levitated in the air, fire-like wings erupting from her back. I gaped in awe. Purity did the same. Her wings of a bat broke free from her back. Her fangs stayed as white as they could be. 'Evanescence, stay back!' Shaded yowled as she hurled herself at Purity. Shaded was strong; she easily wrestled Purity to the floor, bashing down at her face mercilessly. 'Shaded, can't you just escort her to the border?' I screamed. 'I- I need to kill her- to send her to a place- a place where she'll never come back,' she panted and raked her red-stained claws down Purity's right eye. Purity shrieked. Shaded stuck her claw and pulled Purity's right eye out, veins snapping, blood flowing. The black she-cat was screeching in pure agony. That was when I realized that her right eye was her Gem Core. Or was it? Shaded's claws smoothly raked down her former daughter's left eye, slicing half of her left ear off. A huge piece of skin fell off. 'I know you more than you know me, Purity!' Shaded snarled. The eye that was plucked out slowly crystallized into a mesmerizing green gem. Purity fell limp. Shaded padded towards the green gem and started to dig a decently deep hole. She pushed the round gem into the hole and covered it. The black she-cat was faintly breathing. 'Evanescence, you should do the honors and kill her.' Shaded's spiteful voice burned like acid on Purity's pelt. The black she-cat convulsed once, clearly trying to move, but failed miserably. Then something out of everyone's expectations happened. Silver mist swirled around the she cat and when it cleared, Purity was standing, her eye as good as new. 'Fool!' She shrieked. ' Did you never know that I am immortal?' Chapter 2 Shaded's eyes flared in pure rage. 'I know everything! You're the true ''fool, thinking that I don't know you're immortal. ''I ''gave birth to you!' The white she-cat's golden eyes turned bright orange, fire reflecting back from her clear orbs. Her white pelt burned, the cackling fire searing the dark trees and scorching the fallen leaves that lay on the dead forest floors. As the fire roar on, I realized Coral was the only cat in immediate danger. Blaze is fire powered, and the others were Powered Mimic, therefore unlikely to be harmed by fire. Coral's back rippled. Both Blaze and I gaped at Coral as huge golden wings formed. The dazzling golden wings were even larger than Purity's and Shaded's combined. She flapped her wings once. The fire hissed. The cream she-cat rocketed into the air, barely ducking as she whizzed by a branch that was on fire. The she-cat turned and landed on the river unscathed. Her wings were keeping her in the air. Purity's gem glowed in an eerie light. Smoke caressed her fur as her right eye lit up the shadow-filled clearing. Black clouds of cinder and ashes drifted around. The fire was still raging through the Dark Forest. Shaded's cats all swarmed into the clearing within a few moments. Most of them were confused; few were ready to fight. Purity cackled. 'Do you really think your mere ''illusions could defeat me? Is this a joke?' Shaded only commanded, 'Battle formation!' The cats didn't move. Purity smirked. 'Seems like they're not listening to you. Oh well. I guess it's just your time to die.' The corner of Shaded's lips twitched. The illusions vanished and a gigantic monster took place. It was black-furred, mirroring Purity's body, with seven eyes in different shades of the rainbow. ' Oooo, you're playing with rainbows. I suppose you think it's so fabulous. ' Shaded hissed ,' No one ever insults rainbows in my face!' With that, the monster lunged at Purity. Purity leaped up and clung on the monster's right foreleg, only to claw off a tuft of fur. The monster was unscathed. Shaded sat back, licking her paw. Was that how Shaded fight? I thought. Why doesn't she fight herself? The monster swept at Purity. The black she-cat tumbled into the river of slime and slush, but quickly rose up. 'Evanescence! Bring Coral and Blaze back to GemClan with you!' Shaded shrieked as she dashed over to slam Purity's skull and her body fell back into the river, bubbles rising up to the surface. I yowled, 'Bring us back to GemClan!' Chapter 3 'Tawny!' Coral gasped. The tabby was sprawled on a patch of shriveled grass, his flank as still as stone. A vibrant green leaf drifted onto his paws. Crimson blood stained on his patchy pelt. 'Tawny?' Blaze whimpered. The ginger she-cat's shoulders were hunched as she mourned wistfully. The leaves around in the forest turned yellow, slow at first but gradually faster. I glanced up. What in the Stars… The trees withered and died. Frost started to crawl up the tree trunks. The sun slid behind the clouds, casting shadows on the leafy grounds. A snowflake landed on my nose, causing me to sneeze.'' Snow, in mid-greenleaf?'' Blaze and Coral stared at the sky, eyes glazed with grief but they already noticed something was wrong. A powerful voice shook the air. Tawny's corpse rose up and his spirit tore away from the tabby's body. The tabby was young as a spirit- his amber eyes were no longer clouded, his pelt was glossy but his torn ear remained. 'I have to go,' he murmured. 'I will fight for Shaded.' Coral's jaw dropped. 'You know?' He started to fade. 'You'll understand.' ~ 'GemClan! We have to hunt Evanescence down!' Ametrine's shrill voice echoed around the camp. Sapphire stood next to Ametrine. 'She will lead the main patrol. We had last scented Evanescence near the Four Trees.' Inferno's amber eyes narrowed. 'Are you sure she'll be there?' Sapphire shot a glare at Inferno. 'I scented Blaze and Coral in the forests. Are you doubting my senses?' Lily frowned. 'What about Emerald? Do you think she's with Evanescence?' 'Most likely.' Ametrine stared at Lily. The worried queen was stressing herself out; she needed to take a break. 'You should go to the nursery.' she mewed gently but it was obvious how fake it was. The weary queen noticed nothing and stumbled towards the nursery. Ametrine looked up to the stars and vowed to the spirits. I will haunt her 'till her last breath. There's nothing to worry about. We will win this, mother. Purity heard and smirked. Chapter 4 The snow was falling fast, covering the lands in a white blanket. I shivered. Even my thick coat wasn't enough to keep the cold out. Coral and Blaze were having a magpie when a crisp sound of a branch breaking was made. I scented Shaded. The white she-cat hurried over, her golden eyes glowing. 'Beware! GemClan's scented you near the Four Trees!' It wasn't until then I realized that the cat wasn't Shaded. 'W-who are you?' 'An illusion. There's no time left, we have to go!' 'Where to?' Coral asked innocently. The illusion rolled her eyes. 'Dark Forest. Duh.' Circle widened her eyes. 'Bu-but I'm not allowed to go there! Purity's going to kill me for that! ' Blaze pounced on her playfully. 'As if she wouldn't kill us already.' The illusion was getting impatient. 'Come on! You guys are wasting time.' 'Okay, chill!' Blaze snorted. 'Evanescence, you coming?' The black she-cat halted. 'But-' 'You have to!' The illusion exclaimed. 'Shaded's orders.' 'Coral?' Evanescence whispered. 'I'll see you around I guess' Coral blinked. The illusion turned and yowleded at the shadows. 'Take us to the Dark Forest!' ~ The Dark Forest looked somehow different, not like the Dark Forest she knew. Category:The Forgotten